


Of Broken Mugs and Warm Hugs

by Anonymous



Series: The Little Lamb In Wolf's Clothing 'Verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anger, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Gen, Hugs, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Short Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was a crunch.Janus looked down to see the pitiful remnants of his beloved snake mug, that he'd thrown at the wall. Now it was shattered, barely recognisable.Oh yeah. The mess. His mess. The mess that he needed to clean up now.All by himself.-Alternatively, how Remus meets Little Janus for the first time.(Can be read as part of the series, or as a stand-alone.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: The Little Lamb In Wolf's Clothing 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085756
Comments: 31
Kudos: 139
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that? I actually followed through with my decision to make a series! 
> 
> I've been wanting to write this since I wrote chapter two of my other fic, seriously, this has been on my mind for a while. But also, I needed to take a break and recollect my scattered thoughts for a couple of days, so that's why this wasn't posted literally the day after I finished my other fic. 
> 
> Just a little prequel, an explanation for some of the things Remus said in chapter two of TLLiWC. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- I've put the warning "graphic descriptions of violence" and rated this T because Janus throws a bunch of stuff and is generally really angry the whole time. Then there's also a moment when he thinks about something particularly gruesome so GRAPHIC IMAGERY!  
> \- minor description of an injury (he punches a wall) 
> 
> Be warned. 
> 
> Anyway, that's all I can think of, but if I've missed anything let me know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_"And there are smarter ways to get people to do what you want, anyway."_  
  
Janus sunk out, trying not to show too much of his anger on his face.  
  
He was supposed to be the calm one. The collected one, who could slither his way in and out of whatever situation he wanted without breaking a sweat. The slippery snake.  
  
However, the anger quickly pooling in his gut had other ideas.  
  
He rose up in the Dark Side Common Room kitchen, rage clouding his vision.  
  
How dare they?  
  
How.  
  
Dare.  
  
They?  
  
He had thrown out every reason in the book, even tried Thomas' case in an _actual court,_ ended up _winning_ and they still wouldn't listen because- what?  
  
He was a snake?  
  
He was a liar?  
  
He was evil?  
  
Oh _yes_ because Patton was Morality and he knew _everything_ , and Thomas had a pure, _good_ soul and-  
  
No.  
  
Every human had flaws, and that was a fact. Indisputable. Non-negotiable. The _truth_ , even.  
  
Janus had to laugh at that one. Imagine how dumb you'd have to be to make the _liar_ tell the truth.  
  
They'd brushed him off. Dismissed him like he didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
Like he was a _fool_.  
  
Before he knew exactly what he was doing, Janus struck a chair, sending it flying across the room. It hit the wall with a bang. Something fell due to the impact and shattered, but Janus didn't bother to see what it was.  
  
He was just _so angry_.  
  
He punched the wall beside him. His fist went straight through it, shards of plaster embedding themselves in his knuckles. Distantly, he was aware he would attract Remus' attention, but, right now, he just _didn't care_.  
  
A vase caught his eye. It was a simple white thing, chipped at the edges and dusty, because those Lights got all the _nice_ things to keep in their _perfect_ little Common Room because they were just _better._  
  
Janus lashed out, knocking the vase cleanly off its perch on the dining table. It fell with a deafening shatter, splintering instantly. Week old water and dying chrysanthemums spilled out. He stepped on one of their heads, a yellow one, crushing it with the toe of his platform boot. A particularly Remus-esque thought passed through his head, as he imagined it being Patton's head instead, being crushed under the weight of reality. No one was completely good.  
  
No one was completely honest. Not even the Lights.   
  
He should know.

He wrenched open the door of a nearby cupboard, seizing a mug and hurling it across the room. The mug made a dent in the wall opposite, smashing into little pieces.  
  
Stupid Lights and their stupid perfect lives, living upstairs on their perfect little floor in the main part of Thomas' mind. Only ones helping Thomas with his problems and not letting anyone else have a turn.  
  
Attention hogs.  
  
He grabbed another one, throwing it at the floor this time with so much ferocity that some of the ceramic shards rebounded and very nearly hit his face.  
  
Another one.  
  
This one was thrown at the broken, staticky TV, breaking the screen in seconds and nudging it backwards on the flimsy cabinet.  
  
He made his way out of the kitchen to the couch, hurling the cushions in each and every direction.  
  
"Jan?"  
  
He tore one of the cushions open, allowing the stuffing to pour out over the floor, before tossing away the empty carcass.  
  
"Dee?"  
  
He kicked over the side table, watching as one of the legs snapped clean off. He became vaguely aware of his shallow breathing, and the fact that rage was squeezing his chest, preventing his lungs from expanding.  
  
"Deceit?"  
  
Janus swooped down, picking up a large piece of mug that somehow remained intact. He hurled it at the wall again.  
  
" _Janus!_ "   
  
Janus' head snapped up from where he was repeatedly kicking the couch. Remus had poked his head around the Common Room door and was watching him, face a mixture of concern and fear.  
  
Fear? Why was he- _oh._  
  
Janus blinked, finally seeing the destruction he'd brought down on the Common Room.  
  
There were shards of glass and ceramic everywhere, so many that it was difficult to see the actual hardwood floor of the room. The TV was completely and utterly busted beyond repair, and had fallen from the DVD cabinet at some point.  
  
Well, they called it a DVD cabinet but, in reality, it housed only three DVDs; a blank, unmarked one belonging to Remus that Janus was afraid to open, Janus' own copy of The Jungle Book, and a dusty, old Black Cauldron DVD that Virgil had left behind.  
  
They didn't talk about that one.  
  
Anyway.  
  
Tears blurred Janus' vision as he surveyed the mess that he'd created. That he was responsible for. It wasn't Remus this time, it was him, all him.  
  
All his fault.  
  
He accidentally met eyes with Remus for a split second, blown away by the sheer amount of worry swimming in his eyes.  
  
Gosh, he was such a mess that the _deranged Duke_ was concerned about him. He must look really bad.  
  
He tried to take a step forward, to placate Remus, tell him it was fine, it was all ok, that there was nothing to worry about.  
  
There was a crunch.

Janus looked down to see the pitiful remnants of his beloved snake mug, that he'd thrown at the wall. Now it was shattered, barely recognisable.  
  
Oh yeah. The mess. _His_ mess. The mess that he needed to clean up now.  
  
All by himself.  
  
The anger drained from him, being quickly replaced by an emotion he couldn't place.

Guilt, he realised, after a second.  
  
A very different type of fog took over his head as the weight of what he had done hit him in full.

He had risen up, thrown a childish tantrum, trashed the Common Room, and scared Remus. He'd ruined the Duke's perception of him, ruined his reputation.  
  
So, naturally, he did the logical thing any sane person would do in this situation.

He sunk to the floor, put his head in his hands, and sobbed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus stepped back, alarmed.
> 
> He was crying. Calm, collected, cooler-than-you Janus Sanders was crying. He was leaking saltwater from his eyes, emitting small, choked noises, laboured breathing, the whole package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this got out of control fast. Really, I should be used to this. Why do I still think I have any power over what my writing is like? 
> 
> Anyway, get ready for a chapter three times as long as the last one. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- blood mention  
> \- minor description of an injury (remember when Janus punched a wall?)  
> \- Also, there's a raccoon (bear with me). It's not feral or anything, but I get that some people are afraid of them, so be warned.   
> \- Remus says some gross stuff so graphic imagery
> 
> I think those are the only ones. Let me know if I missed any!

To put it simply, Remus was worried.  
  
He'd been standing there, peering out from behind the door, for almost five minutes now, watching Janus kick, punch, throw and knock over anything in sight. There was an almost animalistic glint in his eye, one that scared Remus to no end. He looked like he wanted to rip something apart, tear someone limb from limb.  
  
There was blood dripping from his right hand and a hole in the kitchen wall.  
  
So _that's_ what that noise was.  
  
He hadn't even noticed Remus yet. Janus was usually able to _sense_ Remus' presence from seemingly miles away.  
  
(Remus had learned that the hard way when he found Janus just watching him silently as he broke into the Snake Side's room at four in the morning to put earthworms in his bed again. It was safe to say, he wasn't amused.)  
  
Janus, who kept his emotions sealed away under lock and key, so vigilant, so adamant not to be caught at a weak moment that it bordered on obsessive, was now openly kicking and screaming like a human being dissected alive.  
  
Remus winced as something flew across the room, hitting the wall with a dull thump and subsequently shattering. A mug, Janus' own mug, to be precise. The mug he cherished more than anything. Remus wasn't even allowed to _touch_ that thing, and here Janus was, flinging it across the room like a feral gorilla.  
  
He must be angry.  
  
Another one was thrown - it was Virgil's old spider mug this time - at the TV, destroying the screen in seconds.  
  
Huh. He liked that TV. It was the only one they had and it would take him a while to make a new one.  
  
Janus had moved on from the kitchen now, storming over to the couch, platform boots making such an impact on the floor that it shook the room. He hurled them left, right and centre, screaming incoherently.  
  
Though, Remus _did_ catch the words "Stupid Lights" and resolved to pay them a little _visit_ later on.  
  
But, right now, Janus was his priority.  
  
"Jan?"  
  
Janus didn't seem to hear him, if the tearing of the cushion was anything to go by. The Snake Side shook it out entirely, large clumps of stuffing flying out as he threw the empty case over his shoulder. Remus tried again.  
  
"Dee?"  
  
Janus kicked over the side table with such force it tipped over and skidded across the room, one leg snapping completely off.  
  
"Deceit?"  
  
Remus was getting frustrated now. This was his living room too, and Janus was just chucking things left and right as if he owned the place! He couldn't even tell if Janus was intentionally ignoring him, or if his senses were just _that_ clouded with rage. Remus frowned, taking a deep breath and-  
  
" _Janus!_ "  
  
Janus flinched, head whipping up. Very slowly, the frequency of his kicks decreased, until he stopped damaging the couch all together. He blinked, red-faced and breathing heavy, finally seeming to become aware of exactly what he was doing.  
  
The expression that overtook Janus' face was one Remus could only describe as horror. His eyes raked over the scene, before landing on Remus himself, widening as if he hadn't expected the Duke's presence.  
  
He held eye contact, bloody, plaster covered right hand out in a placating gesture. He didn't say a word, but the action itself seemed to speak volumes.  
  
_"It's ok."_  
  
_"I'm fine."_  
  
_"Nothing to worry about."_  
  
Lies. Lies, the lot of it.  
  
Janus stepped forward.  
  
There was a deafening crunch, and Remus was reminded of the sound of bones being crushed. Janus' eyes snapped down. He leaned over, quietly scooping up the remains of his mug, holding them in his shaking hands.  
  
Remus was sure he stopped breathing for a second.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Without warning, Janus crumbled to the floor, hands coming up to cover his face, sobbing violently. The sharp shards of ceramic lay discarded beside him, dangerously close to Janus' left leg.  
  
Remus stepped back, alarmed.  
  
He was crying. Calm, collected, cooler-than-you _Janus Sanders_ was crying. He was leaking saltwater from his eyes, emitting small, choked noises, laboured breathing, the whole package.  
  
Remus did nothing, frozen stock still.  
  
It was only when Janus looked up, floods of tears still running down his cheeks and snot dripping from his upper lip, that Remus was spurred into action.  
  
He hurried over to Janus as quickly as he could without scaring the Side, dodging various items Janus had thrown not long ago. He sat on his knees in front of his distraught friend, leaning down to make eye contact.  
  
"You ok, Jan?"  
  
He mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
_Ok? Of course he's not ok! He just had a mental breakdown in the Common Room!_

But Janus paid the stupid question no mind, continuing to cry.   
  
"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Janus shook his head.  
  
"You wanna talk about something else for a little bit?"  
  
Another head shake, with a hint of frustration this time. Remus thought for a second.  
  
"You... don't wanna talk at all?"  
  
Janus nodded reluctantly, as if he was worried Remus would be mad. The Duke gave him a reassuring smile, despite the worry curling in his chest.  
  
"That's ok, buddy. Words are hard sometimes, huh?"  
  
Janus gave him a relieved nod, before pausing in hesitation. His arms twitched, like he was going to move them, but decided against it. Remus made an encouraging noise.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Janus seemed to mull over the question, before lifting his arms up quietly, making little grabby hands. Remus didn't hesitate in gathering his best friend in his arms, squeezing him softly. He could feel Janus gripping the back of his costume tightly, like he was afraid Remus would let go.

Well, there was a fear Remus had to destroy as quickly as possible.  
  
He would not be like Virgil. He would _not._  
  
He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been holding on to Janus, but the Side's grip was loosening, so he pulled away. He took Janus' wrecked hands in his own, inspecting the right one. He grimaced.  
  
"Those are some pretty nasty cuts, Janny. We gotta do something about them," he said, apologetically.  
  
He let go of Janus entirely, getting ready to stand.  
  
"C'mon, buddy. Time to get up off the floor now."  
  
Janus gave no indication that he'd heard Remus, instead wiggling himself onto the Duke's lap and wrapping his legs around his waist.  
  
Remus stiffened. This was the closest he'd ever been to Janus. He'd never been allowed to come closer, not ever. Something was definitely different.  
  
Janus seemed to take his stiff posture as a rejection, hastily beginning to peel himself away. Remus placed a hand on the small of his back, keeping him there.  
  
"No no, it's ok, it's alright, just got a little... surprised, that's all. I don't mind, Jan-Jan."  
  
Janus relaxed at that, re-tightening his arms around Remus' neck and laying his head on Remus' collarbone.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Janus nodded faintly.  
  
Remus stood up, careful not to jostle Janus too much. He could feel the soft puffs of the Side's breath on this neck as he walked down the hallway. He was close enough to Janus, he realised, to be able to smell him.  
  
Janus smelled interesting, nothing like Virgil's lingering scent of ginger tea and makeup, or his twin brother's suffocating, nose-hair-burning cologne. He smelled powdery, almost like if soft was a smell. He smelled... like a baby. Or baby powder, at the very least.

And if that wasn't the cutest thing in the world, Remus wasn't sure what was.

As unexpected as it was, Remus couldn't help but think it suited him. The smell was deceptive, told nothing of Janus as a person. Janus was jagged around the edges, but smelled soft. The scent juxtaposed his best friend perfectly, fit together with his personality like pieces of a complex human jigsaw.  
  
For his sake, and Janus', Remus did not try to visualise Janus as a jigsaw puzzle.  
  
He reached the yellow door down the hall, pulling out his master key. He paused.  
  
Janus really wouldn't appreciate him in his bedroom, and he wasn't about to break his friend's fragile trust, not when he was so vulnerable. Harmless pranks were one thing, but a genuine violation of personal boundaries was entirely another.  
  
Sighing, he took a few paces back, standing in front of his own jade green door. He nudged it open with his hip, instantly hit with the odour of trash. The raccoon, who'd taken residence with him at some point, glanced up from its garbage pile house, cocking its head inquisitively. Janus' grip on his tightened again, and he whimpered. Remus hoisted him a little higher on his hip. His arms were getting tired, but there was no way he was letting Janus go before he was ready.  
  
Janus whimpered again, fisting Remus' costume with his left hand. The right one stayed motionless, as if Janus was afraid it would hurt again.   
  
"Poor Jan," he crooned in his best friend's ear. "Hand must be hurting real bad, huh?"  
  
Janus nodded into his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, buddy, we'll get you fixed up!"  
  
Janus seemed to be satisfied with that answer, so Remus turned his attention back to his messy room. There was no way he was letting Janus spend one second in his filth. He'd made it very clear that he didn't like mess, and so Remus wasn't going to make him sit in it.  
  
Well, there was only one thing to do.  
  
Reluctantly, he held his hand up, fingers poised to snap. He took one last look at his beloved garbage patch.  
  
For Janus. You're doing it for Janus.  
  
He snapped. In an instant, all the mess was gone, apart from the raccoon, who was now sitting on the polished, pristine floor, chittering in confusion and disappointment.  
  
Remus didn't think he'd ever related to a raccoon so much in his life.  
  
He took Janus with him into the bathroom, kicking the door shut and setting him on the counter. He very slowly tried to unravel him arms from around the Snake Side, simultaneously pleased and disappointed when Janus let go of him easily. He found he rather enjoyed the closeness.  
  
He rummaged through his various cabinets, steering clear of the one on the far left, which was full of rusty scalpels. Janus didn't need to see that one.  
  
He finally found the first aid kit, buried in the very back of one cabinet. He pulled it out, set it on the counter, before bending his knees in order to make eye contact with Janus.  
  
"Hey, Jan-Jan, I'm gonna need your hand now."  
  
Janus complied, holding out his right hand obediently. Remus cringed at the sight of a black and purple bruise forming over the knuckles, as well as the bits of plaster embedded deeply in them. He wasn't sure Janus was going to like this.  
  
"This is gonna hurt, ok?"

As expected, Janus gave a panicked whine, trying desperately to retract his hand. Remus held on, making gentle soothing noises, trying to calm the Side down. He took a pair of tweezers from the kit, holding them where Janus could see them.  
  
"I'm just gonna get rid of these icky bits," he pointed at some of the plaster. "They don't belong in your hand, and if we don't take them out, you could get sick, and we don't want that."

Janus still didn't seem entirely convinced which, he supposed, was fair. He'd just told Janus it would hurt and, really, that was the part anyone would focus on. He really needed to get better at this comforting thing.  
  
He began to pick out the plaster, wincing at every pained whine Janus emitted. He really wanted to stop, tell his best friend that it was fine, it was ok, that he could stop now and the pain would be gone, but that wasn't true. And Janus didn't deserve false reassurances.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Remus had managed to pluck out all of the plaster. Now for the hard part; the dreaded alcohol wipe.  
  
"Janny, this is gonna sting a little more, ok?"

Janus' lip trembled, and he gave a little sob. Remus' heart broke then and there.  
  
"It's just for a second! We need to make sure there are no gross germs in your hand," he pleaded, but it was of no use.  
  
Janus wasn't listening, merely staring up at him with big, betrayed, watery eyes.  
  
Wow. Now he really wanted to throw himself off a tall building with no parachute. Or stab his own eyes out with a rusty fork and eat them. Or-  
  
Ok, he was getting carried away. Back to the task at hand.  
  
Remus was at a loss as to what to do. He needed to clean Janus' hand, but he wasn't about to do it when Janus was crying like this!  
  
As if on cue, the door was nudged open and the raccoon sauntered in as if he owned the place. Remus stifled a laugh, and Janus' sobs tapered off as he watched the creature curiously.  
  
Oh. Wait, what if...

Remus snagged the creature off the ground, earning an indignant screech, and set in on the counter next to Janus. The Side clapped his hands, before reaching out cautiously towards the raccoon's head. Remus paused with the alcohol wipe, watching carefully. The last thing he needed was a raccoon bite to clean as well.  
  
Somehow, the raccoon recognised that it needed to be gentle, and allowed Janus to softly pet its ears, purring quietly. Janus squealed happily, continuing to rub the raccoon's head.  
  
Huh. That was unexpected.  
  
Remus silently took out his phone and snapped a photo, before getting on with his task. He took Janus' hand, careful to keep the alcohol wipe out of his line of sight. Thankfully, the Side was oblivious, merely petting the, strangely compliant, raccoon.  
  
Remus wiped the hand clean of blood, blowing cold air on it to help soothe the sting. He then slathered bruise cream generously over the expanse of Janus' hand, before finally wrapping it in gauze.  
  
He pulled Janus away from the raccoon, shooing it off the counter. The raccoon made a face weirdly reminiscent to a pout, before turning and disappearing out of Remus' room entirely.  
  
Remus turned his attention back to Janus, opening his arms in a silent offer. Janus all but fell into them, burying his face in Remus' chest. The Duke pulled his hat off his head, setting it down on the counter gingerly.  
  
Ok. Next order of business: clothes.  
  
Remus carefully lifted Janus from the counter, the Side clinging to him like a koala. He exited the bathroom, depositing Janus on his now - he shuddered - _freshly made_ bed, sitting down beside him. Janus gave a little (adorable) yawn, leaning into him tiredly.  
  
"Now, what do we do about your clothes, baby snake?"  
  
Baby snake? Where did _that_ come from?  
  
He mentally berated himself. Now Janus would be mad at him for calling him a baby and he would be kicked out of the Dark Side and have no friends and be lonely forever and, and-  
  
His stream of thoughts ebbed away when he realised that Janus didn't react negatively at all. In fact, he seemed to preen at the nickname, burrowing himself under Remus' arm happily.  
  
Well, ok then.

Remus shrugged it off, returning to the task at hand.  
  
"You want to go get some clothes from your room? It can't be comfortable wearing that capelet to sleep."  
  
Janus considered the question, before shaking his head. He tapped Remus on the chest softly.  
  
Remus wasn't sure what to make of that.  
"You want me to come with you to get your clothes?"  
  
Another head shake. He was tapped on the chest again, a little harder.  
"You want me to _get_ your clothes?"  
  
Janus whined, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes. He pinched the fabric of Remus' costume, tugging it lightly.  
  
_Oh_ , right.  
  
"You want to wear _my_ clothes?"  
  
Janus clapped his hands happily, wincing a little as the cuts were disturbed. He recovered quickly, though, and resumed beaming up at the Duke.  
  
That was so cute Remus wanted to cry. He wondered if Patton was somehow influencing him, despite living nowhere near.  
  
He summoned the most modest set of pajamas he had; an oversized green long sleeve t-shirt and pitch black sweats.  
  
(Contrary to popular belief he didn't _always_ sleep naked. He mostly just said stuff like that to creep out Thomas and the others.)  
  
He held them out to Janus.   
  
"These ok?"  
  
After receiving a nod, Remus snapped his fingers, and Janus' usual costume was swapped out for the pajamas.  
  
Remus barely stifled a laugh upon seeing just how large his clothes were on Janus. The t-shirt sleeves seemed to go past his hands for a least a couple more inches, and Remus ended up tying the tightest knot he could on his sweats to keep them up. Janus seemed to perk from his sleepiness for a second, flapping his hands in excitement.  
  
Remus couldn't help himself. He swooped down and gathered Janus into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.  
  
Janus yawned again, high-pitched and squeaky, rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws. He rested his head on Remus' chest, shutting his eyes. Remus rocked him, humming under his breath softly.  
  
"Sleep, baby snake," he murmured, listening to Janus' breaths even out. The Side's eyelids fluttered as he reached out to grip the front of Remus' costume.  
  
The Duke walked over to the side of the bed, slipping Janus underneath the covers. He snapped himself into sleepwear, switched off the lights and crawled into bed too, instantly enveloping Janus in a hug.  
  
The Side cuddled into him, thumb sliding into his mouth.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. Janus had never seemed like a thumb-sucker before. But looks could be deceiving, he supposed, especially when it came to his best friend.  
  
That was pretty unsanitary, though. He'd have to do something about it.  
  
They had to talk about this too, he couldn't let it slide. He knew Janus would lock himself away in the morning, refuse to talk to him, or even come out of his room. And he knew he himself would spend every second on the other side of that door, asking, _begging_ Janus to come out.  
  
But those were Future-Remus problems.  
  
Right now, curled under the blankets, best friend by his side, Remus found that all he could focus on was sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this whole thing as an excuse to get Janus to wear Remus' clothes in a completely platonic context? Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> Hope that chapter was good, I'm not really used to writing chapters over 2,000 words, so I'm not sure what the quality is like...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, I'd love to know what you think! 
> 
> Have a fantabulous day!


End file.
